Just a Movie
by bioticblackops
Summary: Kaidan and Shepard decide to watch a movie but it's not quite what Shepard was expecting ... Smut written for Kaidan Porn Week on Tumblr.


When Kaidan proposed the idea of staying in and watching a movie instead of playing poker with some of the crew, this was decidedly not what had crossed Shepard's mind. Some cheesy old sci-fi-vid? Sure, Kaidan loved those. Some over the top action movie? The more explosions the better. Hell, even Blasto had been a guess despite both of them being able to speak along with this ones corny one-liners by now.

What had never come to her mind were toned blue legs wrapped around broad shoulders while the owner of said shoulders was busy running his rough-looking tongue up and down something Liara called „azure" while turning a deep, deep purple. What had never crossed Shepard's mind were sharp talons digging into blue flesh and holding it in place while higher and higher pitching moans came from the screen. What had never crossed Shepard's mind was another set of blue legs, pinning down the hands of the owner of the first set while gently sucking on erected blue peaks.

And what had also never crossed Shepard's mind was how those images made the cabin suddenly much, much hotter. It wasn't helping that her back was resting against a hot running biotic who'd refrained from wearing a shirt (or pants) to bed and whose hand drew lazy circles on her belly, decidedly never wandering lower. He hadn't said a word at all, just put on the vid, quietly waiting for her to react to it.

Truth to be told she was waiting for her reaction herself. She never really had watched or thought about porn and Kaidan sure as hell never had mentioned any preferences – aside from a slip of the tongue about extranet fetish sites a few years ago. Maybe she should've paid closer attention back then, it might've prepared her for this moment. As talons began wandering azure-wards, assisting the clever tongue that seemed to make a lot of progress on its own, judging from the lucky asari's sounds, it became clear, that it wouldn't have prepared her at all.

Shepard's eyes were glued to the screen, unable to look away. The asari at the center of the attention was arching her back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Her chest was heaving, hands clawing at the legs holding her down while the other two participators worked ran their tongues over her most sensitive spots. Her pale blue skin was glittering in the light, hips moving in an unsteady rhythm against the turian between her tights, caught in the best kind of helplessness between her two lovers with no way to escape.

Shepard's mouth was dry, other regions of her body were not. She suddenly realized she still hadn't said a single word about the vid, too engrossed in what was happening to even comment on it. Her mind was too preoccupied to leave room for many words. She shifted against Kaidan, suddenly very aware of him pressing hard against the small of her back. At least she now knew the vid wasn't only affecting her. Considering he was the one who'd chosen the vid, it shouldn't actually surprise her.

She could feel Kaidan's hot breath creeping over her neck, raising goose bumps in its wake. His face was close enough to hers that she could feel the heat of his mouth against her cheek before he even touched her jawline, slowly trailing his half-opened lips over her skin. It's wasn't a kiss, not really. Just a brush of lips and then teeth when he decided to change direction in favor of her neck. It was just the right amount of pressure to signal that he could leave a mark for all to see if he just wanted to. It was the same amount of pressure the second asari on screen was inflicting on her pinned lover.

The realization made Shepard's breath hitch, images forming of the other kinds of inspiration Kaidan could draw from the vid. She could feel the blush creeping into her cheeks, radiating the heat she was feeling everywhere. Noticing, Kaidan chuckled against her shoulder, never abandoning his tasting of her skin, his way too tender touch on her stomach, stubbornly refusing to wander lower or even up. Her nipples were pressing hard against the fabric of her top, aching to be touched by the hand ignoring them.

"So, um, that's kinda ... different," she said, each word harder to find than it should be.

"Hm," Kaidan hummed against her shoulder blade, making his evening stubble scratch over her skin.

"You watch that kind of stuff often?" It was just a question without any judgment. More curiosity than anything else, wondering where he'd find the time and, considering how the little spare time they had was spent, the stamina. Kaidan suddenly went very still, hand and lips pausing on her body long enough for her to tear her eyes away from the screen, searching his. His cheekbone rested on her shoulder, whiskey eyes looking at her, the small worry crinkle he sometimes got visible between his eyes. For some reason, she had unexpectedly found a raw point but she didn't know why.

"No anymore," he answered, tone serious and careful, not matching the situation at all. Shepard didn't need more of an explanation, knowing when exactly he'd indulged in this kind of film: When she hadn't been there.

"Why this?" Her face slowly crept closer to his, stopping where she could kiss him in the blink of an eye but didn't.

"Because it didn't remind me of you. They're not human ... I couldn't ..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forming an answer she didn't need anymore. So she kissed him lightly to let him know without telling him as the words seemed to have vanished. To tell him it was ok, it was alright now, those days were past.

His thanks came not with words but with a small smile, sadness still lingering in his eyes but not too deep, not in a way that threatened to drown him.

As she wanted to ask why he was telling, and showing, her now, a sound tore her attention back to the screen. It was a mixture of a yell and a moan that settled deep in her belly, knotting it tightly in a way she wasn't aware the lust filled sound of a woman could. Usually, that kind of knot was reserved for men, most specifically for Kaidan. Her mouth went even dryer than before.

"You like that?" A coarse voice next to her ear asked. Eyes fixed on the screen, Shepard opened her mouth to answer, but every thought died when the turian, who'd been busy between the asari's thighs, suddenly emerged. The asari whimpered, but it was soon muffled by her other lover who'd abandoned her nipples to seal her lips with hers. The turian took the distraction to spread the legs he was already kneeling between, presenting the damp glinting azure he'd abandoned much to its owner's dismay. He didn't leave it alone for long, as Shepard noticed, heart suddenly beating a lot faster. Engrossed as he lost his pants, revealing part of an anatomy she hadn't yet seen on a turian, she barely noticed Kaidan's fingers sneaking past the confines of her underwear. At least not until they connected with something quite similar to the azure, taking her breath away and pushing her further against Kaidan's body. Something he himself voiced with a short groan, almost lost in the sounds coming from the screen.

His lips lightly touched her ear as he spoke, whispering images she'd never have expected coming from him even though he was no stranger to talking dirty and voicing his wishes and fantasies in the bedroom.

"I can feel how much you like it. How much it's turning you on, how wet you are. Wouldn't have pegged you for the asari-type, Shepard."

His tongue darted out, deliberately and very lightly teasing her earlobe. Shepard shuddered against Kaidan's chest, glad for the firm wall it provided because she was pretty sure it was the only thing holding her up right now. That and Kaidan's second hand, finally coming into play, finally touching her aching breasts in the same way the asari on screen touched the ones of her mate while pushing her tongue into her mouth, silencing her moans. There was no mouth to silence Shepard's as her breathing began to quicken, soft gasps escaping her lips more often than not. Between Kaidan's clever hands, the vid and his breath, it would not take her long to fall apart.

"Have you ever imagined it, Shepard? Being the one pinned under an asari? Having those blue hands all over you? Oh, I'm sure you have. You know the way they look at you, Shepard. Taking you in and imagining what they could do to your body. Wishing they were the ones with their fingers deep, deep inside you."

Shepard's eyes rolled back as Kaidan began to support his words with actions, dipping his fingers into her waiting mouth. The disappointment that he left her clit soon faded when the sensation of him filling her, slowly gliding in and out of her, took over.

"Kaidan ..."

"Hmmm. I can remember all those times we went to Cora's Den. All those sparsely clad asari, leaving nothing to the imagination ... Or were they better in Afterlife? Is this the kind of woman you prefer, Shepard? Dancers in a shady club on Omega?"

She could feel his smile against her ear before she heard it in his voice.

"Or is Aria the kind of asari you want? Always in charge, taking control away from you ... pinning you to the bed with her knees on either side of your head."

Her eyes had been open long enough to realize that he was again describing what he was seeing on the screen, just switching the participants, changing the images before her eyes and driving her mad.

"Or maybe ... maybe it's Liara. Soft, gentle Liara. She's not so innocent anymore, of course, but you like that, don't you, Shepard?"

His thumb found her sensitive nub again, each lazy circle he drew eliciting another sound from her, mirroring the touch with his other thumb on her nipple while deliberately grinding at her back.

"Hmm, yeah I think you'd like that. Being pinned to the bed by Liara, feeling her hot, blue skin all over yours, her breasts pressing against you while she shows you exactly how much she's learned in the past few years since you refused her."

"Kaidan, I ..." His hard length pressing against her behind tore a long moan from her before she could finish her sentence.

"I what? I regret it? I should've chosen her?"

"No, I ... God, Kaidan! I can't ... think."

Again she felt his smile against her skin. She had the blink of an eye to wonder what he was about to do when the asari on screen screamed as her turian lover entered her. She'd torn her mouth free from her other companion, voicing her pleasure as he started pounding into her. Her female friend changed her position, placing her own core over her lovers mouth so she could kiss the turian at the same time.

"Maybe it's not the asari doing this to you, Shepard. Making you all hot and needy and begging to be touched."

Oh no, he wouldn't ...

"Maybe it's their turian playmate. Maybe it's the thought of Garrus getting you all hot and bothered. Is that it, Shepard? Would you like to have Garrus-"

He didn't get much further. He didn't expect her to move, to risk losing his teasing touch, so he wasn't prepared at all for her counter attack, finally deciding he'd talked enough and needed to get to work.

Spinning in his lap she straddled him, face in both of her hands pulling him against her to crush his mouth in an unforgiving kiss. His gasp gave her the opening she was looking for, pushing her tongue into his mouth while her lower body grind against his. She was changing the narration, setting new rules and Kaidan was just too happy to indulge. His hands found her ass, pushing her against him. She could feel the frustration of clothes still separating them.

She was still preparing a battle plan how to detach herself from him and get rid of her underwear the fastest when Kaidan took the decision away from her by just ripping her underpants away. While he freed himself, Shepard lost the tank top she'd still be wearing, offering as much skin as possible. By now Kaidan hardly noticed, much to engrossed in crushing his lips back against hers while entering her with the same force she'd been craving since the evening started.

The vid was all but forgotten, the sounds from the trio on screen hardly getting through to the sounds of their own lovemaking. Hard and hot and punishing in a way it hadn't been in weeks. Shepard's fingernails scratched over Kaidan's scalp while his fingers bored into the soft flesh of her behind, directing her movements, syncing them with his own. By now they both knew the wouldn't last long, not caring about even trying to drag it out much longer. By now they just wanted to get lost in each other.

They reached their peak together, Shepard clenching around him and dragging him with her over the edge, the way it always was, inside the bedroom as well as outside. They crashed and burned, blue fire crawling over their skin, lighting the room and their bodies clinging to each other.

Shepard could feel her heart drumming against Kaidan's chest and his replying in kind as they learned to breath again. His biotic flare died down around the same time Shepard was able to open her eyes again, finding Kaidan's half opened, a lazy smile adorning his face. She gave an exhausted laugh before placing her lips on his, much softer this time, much slower and deliberate. The kiss told him everything her body hadn't, speaking a different language while at heart saying the same and more. A gentle reminder of everything between them said and unsaid alike.

He pressed her against his chest, a hug not crushing but firm enough to show he wasn't letting her go just yet. Breaking the kiss, Shepard closed her eyes and put her cheek to his.

"So ..." His voice was hesitant, almost shy in a way not matching the situation.

"So," she repeated, smiling. "Interesting taste in movies you have, Alenko."

His deep chuckle vibrated against her chest, sending a shudder through her body that made Kaidan gasp in return.

"You liked it?" He asked still slightly breathless, sleep beginning to crawl into his voice.

"It was certainly ... something else."

"Hmhm."

"But the plot was kinda thin, don't you think?"

"Oh?"

"Maybe we should try another one next time."

Kaidan's smile was the only answer she got.


End file.
